Wolves in the Closet
by Viola.J
Summary: ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY / When Caroline found out about Hayley she bolted straight to Klaus, and Tyler was left alone to do some serious soul searching. This led him to his father's past, where Tyler found out more about his Lockwood progenitor than he ever could have imagined. But when you come from a founding family... there's always bound to be skeletons in the closet.
1. Revelations

**So, a little back-story about this. When Elijah and Evangeline was first imagined, Evangeline was way less Mary-Sue-ish than she is at the beginning of Secret of the Petrovas. Don't get me wrong, I really love Evangeline, but the more bada** characterization I imagined for her got shelved… until now. So, without further ado I present the first OC I imagined. Hope you like! –Viola**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

Tyler pulled into the old neighborhood, scattered with new homes, but still mostly filled with two-story cookie-cutter houses that had probably been built in the seventies.

Turning left at the second stop-sign, he could already hear the pulsating beats from a house at the end of the long street. He stopped several houses away, staring in awe at the girl moving in structured rhythm on a carpeted portion of garage floor.

If he hadn't been part vampire he might not have noticed all her movements. The seemingly spastic jolts and kicks around the garage looked nearly like a dance, but Tyler knew better. The kicks were high, like a flash, back and forth, and any humans on the receiving end would have suffered greatly.

He grew nervous. It was the right house. She was the right age. It all fit.

Tyler watched as she flew around continuing the strange martial art. For a human she clearly had the strength and precision to take out a predator. He wondered how much of her ancestry had yet affected her.

He crept deftly out of the car and strolled casually to the house, but when Tyler approached the garage it was seemingly empty. He peeked in with raised eyebrows. "Uh, hello?"

* * *

Maya saw the boy part across the cul-de-sac, and she pretended not to notice, but when he stepped out of his car and began walking steadily toward the house she panicked. _Not again. _

"Uh, hello?" The boy's voice echoed into the garage.

Her eyes were racing back and forth as she hid behind a cache of her father's Kalari weaponry, but to her surprise he made no move to step inside the garage door. So Maya attempted to break the silence with an attempt at a threat. "I should warn you. I have a terrible temper lately. The last trespasser was nearly hospitalized."

"I think I can handle it." The boy laughed casually.

She growled slightly. _Who did this guy think he was? _He clearly didn't know what she was capable of. "Have it your way. Your ignorance will be your downfall."

The young man rolled his eyes and leaned against the frame of the garage door. "I know the anger you're feeling. It gets worse around a full moon, doesn't it?"

Maya's head popped out from around the corner. "What do you know about that?"

The boy tilted his head into a shrug. "What I know doesn't matter… unless, you know, you've killed somebody."

Maya's blood boiled. "I would never kill someone unless they threatened my family." Without warning she flipped through the air toward the non-intruder. "Is that why you've come?" To her surprise the boy still he made no effort to enter the garage. He simply stared at her with wonder.

"You have his eyes."

"Whose eyes?" Maya stood back in a defensive crouch. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tyler Lockwood."

_Lockwood. Why did that sound so familiar?_ Then she shook her head. "Whose eyes?" She demanded again, more forcefully.

"Your father's." Tyler glanced around as though the answer was obvious.

"My dad's eyes look nothing like mine. They're more round and much darker." Maya's breathing grew rapid and shaky. If she didn't watch herself she would unleash her recently increasing strength on this random passerby and possibly hurt him.

"I hate to break it to you, but your father is Richard Lockwood."

She didn't know what happened next, but she found herself leaping from the garage entrance and attacking the boy. Unfortunately, her training was no match for his. He flashed around her like lightning until she was pinned to the ground beneath his arm. "What are you?" She spat violently from the pavement.

Tyler stared down at her earnestly and sighed, "I'm your brother."

* * *

**Yeah, a booty-kickin' wolfy half-sister. w00t! This was a short chapter to introduce Maya's character. The next chapter delves into how Tyler discovered her in the first place. Hope you liked. Please Review! **


	2. Flashbacks and Fugitives

**So… if Caroline's on board with Hayley and Tyler's master plan then I don't think they're going to break up, but in this story there isn't a master plan to defeat Klaus, so it's probably going to be a bit different. **

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Fugitives**

* * *

**Two Months Ago – Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Are you kidding me? Caroline trembled with rage. "She's been _living_ in your house?"

"Caroline."

"No," she shouted, absolutely livid. "Don't you dare _'Caroline'_ me, what with your wolfy fling in the mountains who knows what you two have been up to."

"It's not like that," Tyler pressed his lips together sternly and sent a piercing, earnest stare in his girlfriend's direction. "Let's just talk about this."

Caroline's eyes flashed wildly. "I… can't deal with this right now."

"Caroline," Tyler grabbed her arms and gazed pleadingly into her eyes. "Please."

"Tyler," she strained in a calm but pained tone. "I can't deal with _you_, right now."

He loosened his grip and stared in denial as Caroline disappeared in a flash. His whole world had fallen apart in a matter of minutes.

He hated Klaus. It was _his_ fault_._ But Tyler eventually sighed in defeat. _No. This was Tyler's fault, and he knew it._ And now he was completely alone.

* * *

**Present Day – The Woodlands, Texas**

"My brother?" Maya cringed at Tyler and shuffled away from him. "That's impossible."

"Trust me, I thought it was too, but I found a bunch of letters from someone named Hikari for my aunt."

Maya breathed softly in recognition, "Lockwood. Tessa Lockwood." _So that's where she'd heard the name._ "Hikari was my mother."

"Was?" Tyler furrowed his brows at the girl. "She's dead?"

Just then the mudroom door swung open, and a young girl with black hair and wide brown eyes looked up at Maya. "Tana says for you to cook the rice and…" The girl spotted Tyler suddenly and gasped, "A boy! Maya, you'll be in trouble."

"Nadia," Maya rushed to the girl and spoke quickly in a language Tyler didn't understand.

"You promise?" the girl's eyes brightened.

"Every poster I have is yours. Just keep your mouth shut." Maya sighed in relief as Nadia rushed inside happily.

"What was that about?" Tyler frowned.

"Just come in," she shrugged. "And we'll talk."

* * *

**Six Weeks Ago – Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Tyler, honey." Mrs. Lockwood stared at her son with worry. "I know this break-up's been hard on you."

"Mom, you don't understand." Tyler grew angry and briefly considered breaking the dining room centerpiece.

"You're right, Tyler, I don't," his mother struggled to form the words, "But you're father might have."

"Well, that's just great, Mom. I'll go and ask him about it sometime. Oh that's right. I can't… he's dead." Tyler looked out through the window as the pain burned beneath the surface.

"Tyler," she let out a pained sigh. "There are a lot of things you don't know about your father."

This admission distracted Tyler from his depressed reverie. "Like what?"

"I just… think you should go through some of his old things. It might help you find some clarity in all this."

He considered his mother's request for several seconds before finally answering, "I'll think about it."

**One Month Ago – Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Tyler had been through box after box of his dad's personal belongings, but none of his old sports memorabilia or belongings held anything useful. _And what was a woman's dress doing with his dad's clothes?_ Tyler rolled his eyes and threw it back in a box, but to his surprise the thick fabric dropped with a heavy thud… too heavy.

He picked up the dress and felt around until a small, leather-bound journal fell to the floor. _This was it._

Tyler began to pore through the pages until finally he'd found a passage that caught his eye.

_May 16__th__ 1989 – Junior Year of College, finally finished. Just one more year and I'm out of Mystic Falls for good._

_May 29th 1989 - Tessa begged mom to let her Asian pen-pal live here for the summer, and in a completely bogue move she said yes. So my rec room's getting cleared out for some chick nobody knows. This blows._

_June 5th 1989 - Hikari. Her name is Hikari. I might stick around for a while this summer._

Tyler flipped eagerly to the next page, but to his dismay over two months were left unwritten.

_August 19th 1989 – I never knew I could feel like this. Kari's completely changed me. I love her._

And that was it. Tyler scanned the rest of the journal, but there were no more entries. He threw the diary impatiently against the wall, but honestly, what had he been expecting? His dad to be an avid journal writer? He knew Aunt Tessa had died before he was even born, but there was something in these entries Tyler felt he was missing.

Then it clicked.

"Mom," Tyler yelled, dashing from his father's study.

"What is it, honey?"

"Aunt Tessa's stuff. Where is it?"

"Well, it's in the attic, but why do you need it?"

Tyler gazed into his mother's searching eyes, and for a moment he felt guilt for unearthing his father's secret first love. But Tyler had to know more. "I think I might have found something that could help me."

Unlike his father's heaps of haphazard personal belongings, Aunt Tessa's possessions had been meticulously organized, and Tyler quickly found her box of diaries and letters. Tyler found a cluster of letters between Tessa and her pen-pal, Hikari, but it was the letters from after that particular summer that interested him most.

Finally he found an unsealed letter from Hikari, dated shortly after Tessa's death. A death she would have been unaware of. Tyler tentatively broke the seal and began to read.

_5th of July, 1990_

_Dear Tessa,_

_I know you are still upset about my elopement with Ari, but I have already explained in past letters that I had to get married before my family discovered that I was carrying a child. Little Keemaya was born a month ago, and she is such a joy to my heart. But Tessa, I feel my heart will burst if I do not tell someone the truth. I must now tell you why I returned to Ari so quickly._

_I care for Ari with all my heart, but during my stay in Virginia I soon cared for your brother. So very much that in a moment of passion I gave him all of me. And now I must confess the truth to you, my dear friend. I did not know at first if Maya was Ari's or Richard's daughter, but as sure as the gleam in her eyes I am now certain she is a Lockwood. I beg you to please keep this secret for me._

_Love,_

_Hikari_

Tyler's heart stopped. Tessa had died before ever getting the chance to find out the truth. And then it had all been hidden away and buried with the rest of her belongings. Where was Hikari now? And more importantly, where was Tyler's sister?

* * *

**Present Day – The Woodlands, Texas**

Maya held the letter in her shaking hand. The tears that circled the insides of her eyelids had yet to find their way to her cheeks.

Tyler considered giving his long, lost sibling a hug, but, before he could decide, the mudroom doorknob began to turn.

A harsh Indian woman glared at Maya callously. "Harami, you fool. I see you are once again neglecting your exercises."

Maya glanced around in a stupor, quickly realizing that the letter was now missing from her hand and Tyler was nowhere in sight. "Forgive me, Nitana," she murmured lamely.

"Clean this up," the woman scoffed at the exercise equipment strewn about the garage. "Dinner waits."

"Harami?" Tyler let out a muffled echo as he extricated himself from a nearby cabinet. "What does that mean?"

Maya ground her teeth together as the word returned to her thoughts. "It means bastard."

"What?" Tyler's mouth fell open. "But how would she know?"

"She doesn't." Maya sighed. "But look at me. I'd sooner pass for a European than a Japanese/Indian." She kicked the ground as a layer of rage sifted to her skin.

"But who is that woman?" Tyler glared toward the door.

"My step-mother." Maya kept her voice low.

"Look, I'm sorry, Maya. Maybe this was a bad idea." Tyler stepped out of the cabinet and eyed her with complete sympathy.

"No. You came at the perfect time. I know Nitana was trying to get me kicked out. I've already graduated and didn't bother with college applications." She clenched her jaws tightly and glared at her brother with narrowed eyes. "Only my anger and loss drive me lately."

To Tyler's surprise Maya grabbed a long stick from the rack of weaponry and swung it around faster than any normal human could have. Then she swiftly knocked Tyler off of his feet and onto the cement. "That's for earlier." Throwing the stick to the ground, she approached the door leading to the house. "Meet me in the backyard in three hours. Wherever you're going, I'm going with you."

* * *

**So this chapter delved a bit more into the history and Maya's current living situation. I really like Maya. She's got a lot of fire that has yet to be tested. I hope you liked it! Please review. -Viola**


	3. A New Situation

**I know I took a life time getting this chapter out. I'm really and truly sorry. But I haven't seen my parents in a year, and they flew up for Thanksgiving, and I just love them so much! **

**This is kind of a filler chapter to Maya meeting everyone in Mystic Falls, but it brings to light some interesting possibilities. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Situation**

**Two Weeks Ago – Richmond, Virginia **

Tyler held up several rejection notices in his hand and narrowed his eyes indignantly. "You don't understand. I'm trying to find my sister. I _need_ to find her."

"Of course, Mister Lockwood, I understand that you're trying to find your family, but I'm afraid I don't have the authority to access the personal information listed in our archives." The rotund woman offered him a hopeful grin.

Tyler leaned in close to the woman and focused his eyes on hers. "But you can make an exception for me. This is important."

The woman's eyes fluttered slightly. "You know what, though? I can see how important this is to you, so I'm going to make an exception."

The woman typed for several minutes and sighed. "Hikari Matsuda, pen-pal with Teresa Lockwood. Had a daughter named Keemaya Khanna."

"That's her," Tyler nodded optimistically.

"Hmm," the woman sighed.

"What?"

"It's the daughter you wanted information for?"

"Yes." Tyler was growing impatient.

The woman smiled, almost apologetically. "She lives with her family in Texas. I'll print off the address for you."

Tyler sighed in relief. It would take a few days to get to Texas, but he felt sure his mom would let him go, given the circumstances.

* * *

**Two Weeks Ago - Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Absolutely not, Tyler." Carol Lockwood folded her arms in dismay. "I can't just have my son vanishing into thin air and coming back with some girl. I've already had to deal with Klaus's hybrids invading our personal space, and then there's that Hayley girl lurking around."

"Mom, come on," Tyler pleaded. "Finding out about Maya has been the only thing keeping me going lately. And I'm old enough to make my own decision about this."

"I know." His mother's face fell into a grimace. "I just wish I could protect you."

"I can't explain it." Tyler stared at his mother intensely. "I just… started going down this path, and I can't stop until I know where it leads."

"You're just like your father. He could be so stubborn sometimes." Mrs. Lockwood sighed, "You have one week. And _don't _take a second longer."

"Don't worry, mom," Tyler smiled hopefully. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

**Present Day – Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Caroline, how nice to see you." Mrs. Lockwood greeted the vampire politely.

"Hey," Caroline offered an awkward smile. "None of us have seen Tyler in a while, and we were wondering…"

"Let me handle this one, Carol." Hayley approached the front door nonchalantly. "I'm sure you'd rather skip the embarrassing small-talk, so I'll cut right to the chase."

Caroline's eyed widened ever so slightly at the gall of Hayley's intrusion. "By all means," she strained.

"Ever since you made the assumption that Ty was sleeping around with some slutty she-wolf in the mountains he hasn't quite been himself." Hayley didn't look angry, just… very matter-of-fact as she confronted Caroline. "Now he's off on some ridiculous _quest _to find out more about his family's past, while I'm stuck feeding half-assed excuses to Klaus's hybrids. Not my best week to be honest."

Caroline's mouth fell open slightly. She hadn't expected Hayley to be so calm about everything, and it threw her off.

"Caroline," Mrs. Lockwood peered hopefully. "Tyler should be back soon. I'll have him contact your friends, okay?"

"Oh," Caroline's face fell slightly. "Okay." She turned and walked out to her car, feeling utterly put-off. She'd just reached her car when Tyler's vehicle turned down the road. Her eyes met with the passenger's, and for a moment she heard only the girl's heartbeat. But those eyes. They were Tyler's eyes. Lockwood eyes. And suddenly Caroline understood.

Tyler pulled up to the house and was bombarded by the immediate complaints of his mother. "Tyler Lockwood, you'd better have a good reason for taking twice as long as…." She caught sight of Maya and stopped dead. "Oh my gosh..."

* * *

An hour later Carol Lockwood led Tyler into her husband's study and shut the door tightly behind them. "Tyler, there's not a soul who knows this family that would believe she's not a Lockwood. I mean, look at her. She and Tessa could have been twins."

"Well, what do you want me to say then? That she's the long-lost daughter of my dead dad?"

"No," Mrs. Lockwood stressed quickly. "No, I'm sure there's a way to salvage this somehow…"

Tyler watched with irritation as his mother considered all possible deviations from the truth.

"Your father had a cousin who moved to the west coast as when he was young. They looked similar," she trailed off uncertainly.

"You mean Cliff? Isn't he gay?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"No one in town kept up with Cliff," she bit her lip determinedly. "If Maya could pose as his child there would be less speculation."

"Fine, whatever." Tyler waved it off frustratedly. He couldn't be too upset with his mother for wanting to keep up pretenses. She'd been more than hospitable to her late husband's illegitimate child.

* * *

When Maya was situated in her new room after dinner, Tyler said goodnight to the others and made his way to his own room to think. Now that he'd found his sister, the distraction of the unknown crumbled back into reality.

But before he could dwell on it much he felt a presence in the room with him.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?"

The blonde vampire smiled sadly as he faced her. "Can we talk?"

An hour of small talk later, they were finally getting to the root of the problem.

"Caroline," Tyler felt the pain breaking inside as he forced the words. "Any time either of us gets suspicious or jealous, everything seems to fall apart. We should've known sooner or later it would get the best of us."

"Tyler," she uttered softly. "It doesn't have to be like that."

"You left me for Klaus, Caroline." His words seared her insides. "How am I supposed to get past that?"

"The same way I've gotten past Hayley living in your house?" Caroline offered hopefully.

"Caroline," Tyler turned away, struggling. "You need to leave."

"Tyler, we need to talk about this. About us." She tried to rest a hand on his forearm, but he flinched away.

"There IS NO US." He stood up, grabbed a glass, and shattered it against the wall, much to Caroline's alarm. "Now get out."

It only took another second for Caroline to recuperate from the shock of Tyler's outburst, and she disappeared in a flash.

Tyler sank down on his bed and began to cry.

* * *

Maya didn't wake until the glass shattered, so by the time she made it to Tyler's room Hayley and Mrs. Lockwood were already standing hesitantly outside his door.

"I wouldn't go in there," Hayley warned. "Ty gets over these things best when he's alone."

"She's right, sweetie," Carol placed a hand on Maya's shoulder. "Maybe we should all just go back to bed."

"I'm his sister," was all she said as she pushed softly past the other two into Tyler's room.

Tyler continued to sniff as Maya approached him silently. She propped herself up beside him, and said nothing for several minutes. Then, as she'd expected, she could feel Tyler grow tense beside her, and she knew it was time to intervene.

"Let it go, Tyler." She inclined her head toward him.

"It's just Klaus," Tyler seethed. "He took away everything from me."

"Let it go," she echoed once again. "Your hate offers nothing but emptiness."

"Right," he managed to roll his eyes. "I've seen the hate you carry with you every day."

"You're right," she sighed with a smirk. "I guess I'd hoped if you listened to my advice maybe I'd start to listen too."

Tyler laughed, and his mood lifted ever so slightly.

"Now rest," Maya scooted to the edge of the bed. "I have a terrible voice, but I'll try and sing you the song I used to sing to Nadia after our mother died."

Tyler started to protest, but his sister's voice filled the air.

"Nanhi kali sone chali hava dhire aana  
Nind bhare pankh liye jhoola jhoola jaana…"

It was strange to his ears, unlike any melody he'd ever heard in Mystic Falls, but the peculiar notes strangely relaxed him, and he drifted slowly into sleep.

* * *

From outside the window another figure sat and listened to the curious but alluring melody in silence. The person shifted in the shadows, catching a glimpse of Tyler's sister, and their blood flowed slightly faster. Then they disappeared hastily into the night, filled with new, albeit slightly confusing, thoughts to consider.

* * *

**So the last paragraph is what's really interesting to me. I didn't plan on writing it... it just sort of happened. So I'm really wondering who people want to be in the window watching Maya. In fact... I'll make a poll. Please vote on it, and please review! -Viola**


End file.
